


Young & Beautiful (Portuguese Version)

by Queenrbb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fic, M/M, Portuguese, fics in portuguese, translate, translate fics
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenrbb/pseuds/Queenrbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para a honra de Louis, ele frequenta uma universidade na qual o nome de Zayn Malik significa algo. Niall Horan não para de falar, têm pianos em todos os lugares, e Harry Styles, filho único de um ex-viciado em drogas e um ex-rockstar insano, ele tem um sorriso perfeito e olhar vazio.</p>
<p>Vocês podem me encontrar para conversar ou fazer pedidos no<br/>Tumblr: http://queenrbb.tumblr.com/<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/queenrbb_<br/>Ou a fic no wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/queenrbb<br/>Beijos, boa leitura ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young & Beautiful (Portuguese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetoscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetoscar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Young & Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838537) by [Velvetoscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetoscar/pseuds/Velvetoscar). 



> Essa foi a segunda fic que eu li, e eu posso dizer com propriedade que é umas das melhores. Ela é uma roda gigante eterna e eu amo tanto todos nessa fic, ela é simplesmente maravilhosa. Apenas leia, e deixe a mágica acontecer!  
> Lembrando que é uma tradução autorizada pela autora

**_Prólogo_ **

 

O quarto é muito elaboradamente decorado, têm cheiro de polonês, e quase brilha na porra da luz da tarde. É essencialmente um anúncio para uma casa e jardinagem. É lindo, de verdade, com pisos de madeira cor de mel e paredes creme, janelas pitorescas iluminando cada cômodo e os móveis mais luxuosos e ornamentados (no estilo barroco, pelo amor de Deus) agrupados em altos padrões.

É luxuoso e fino. E Louis detesta de verdade essa porra.

Não porque não é legal – ele não é um idiota – mas por causa do que _é._ Do que _significa._ Aqui ele está, tendo momentaneamente uma vida perfeita, tediosa, normal e economicamente responsável sem o dinheiro do seu pai (muito-obrigado) e agora, conforme o acordo firmado entre sua mãe e seu pai querido em um divórcio um pouco agradável alguns anos antes, insistiu que Louis frequentasse a universidade mais prestigiada universidade que a Inglaterra tem para oferecer.

Sem pressão, claro.

E ainda melhora. O querido pai nem sequer hesitou, ele insistiu forçando Louis a ficar em um dos quartos mais excessivamente compensadores e completos com aqueles que queriam um colega de quarto.

Então.

Louis não só foi forçado a entrar em uma universidade completamente fora da sua especialidade (porque ele era muito social na vida real, se isso contasse para algo) agora ele era obrigado a dividir SEU espaço com babaca que caga dinheiro e jogava um jogo de classe alta. (Não, ele ainda não tinha conhecido seu colega de quarto ainda, e não, ele não precisa disso para julgá-lo) Louis nunca foi “treinado” para lidar essas situações com muita delicadeza. Sua mãe sempre disse que sua língua grande seria sua derrota, se ele não controlasse. E controlar é apenas algo que Louis não faz.

Com um barulho que parece desacordo com o ajuste fino, Louis deixa cair suas bolsas de mãos, suspirando dramaticamente enquanto observa seu redor. Sentindo-se um pouco poético (este é, a final, a cena de abertura para sua tragédia) ele caminha até a janela, olhando para os prédios antigos entrelaçados em um tipo de cipó, se instalaram na grama vibrante diante dele. Seu quarto ficava no térreo e ele mais uma vez estava desagradado. Suas janelas são incrivelmente baixas, proporcionando fácil acesso para qualquer intruso com cara de merda entrar sem nenhuma dificuldade. Eles só precisam, literalmente, apenas passar uma perna por cima delas e já estariam dentro do seu apartamento.

O que era excelente. 

Não que Louis tinha algo que essas trouxas quisessem (excluindo o estilo impecável, a graça e uma personalidade inteira. Sem contar a moral e a uma ética de trabalho duro, bom, na maior parte).

\- Ai meu Deus – diz uma voz atordoada do corredor, e Louis se vira para ver sua mãe pasma ao seu lado com os olhos lutando para levar tudo de dentro.

\- Eu sei. É um pouco demais, não é? – Louis observa distraidamente com as mãos no bolso.

\- É… É algo – ela respira alto e Louis não perde a amargura que se encontra logo abaixo da superfície – Seu pai certamente tem um talento especial com as escolhas mais chamativas – ela pausa – Quando se trata da percepção dos outros – Louis arqueia uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim, Charles tem né? - ele responde delicadamente, colocando ênfase especial no nome.

Ele nunca ficou confortável com o termo “pai”.

Com um ultimo olhar impressionado pela janela, ele suspira e passa na frente.

\- Vamos lá. Vamos colocar tudo aqui.

Sua mãe concorda ainda impressionada depois segue ele para porta.

 

**

Sua mãe foi sai depois que eles arrastaram caixa atrás de caixa para a nova casa de Louis, o papelão obscuro desalinhava as molduras douradas e o ébano envernizado que não tinham absolutamente nenhum lugar em uma suíte do século 21 de escola.

Sério – porra, porque tudo era ouro? É uma universidade, não Versalhes.

\- Vejo você em breve? – sua mãe perguntou depois que saiu, com a voz oscilando à beira da fragilidade.

Louis assentiu fazendo seu melhor para resistir revirar seus olhos com a dor exagerada. Ele era uma boa pessoa, de verdade. Abria portas para senhoras e tudo, mas sua mãe tinha uma queda por fraqueza e distrações indulgentes, coisa que ele nem suas irmãs, jamais poderiam proporcionar.

\- Claro mãe. Eu vou voltar antes que você note. Uma manhã você só vai acordar e vou estar lá, sentado à mesa pedindo café da manhã.

\- Ou eu posso vir te visitar? – ela perguntou com uma esperança infantil.

\- Mãe – Louis suspirou, entrelaçando suas palavras com paciência fingida – Vou te manter informada. As aulas ainda nem começaram, tudo bem?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhos tristes olhando para os dele, implorando.

Certo. Hora de ir.

Sem pestanejar, Louis passou impaciente o braço ao redor da sua mãe.

\- Obrigado de novo por tudo. Tchau. Amo você – ele pressionou um beijo firme na bochecha dela – Diga para as meninas que eu vou sentir falta delas, mas só às vezes. Proíba-as de entrar no meu quarto, e fique com olho aberto, certo? Não se esqueça delas – ela concordou ainda com os olhos tristes.

\- Eu não vou. Tchau amor, Eu vou sentir saudades de você querido.

\- Melhor você ir! Tempo é dinheiro! – essa foi a resposta dele, falada em um tom muito rude.

Ele a observou indo embora por um momento antes de se virar para a tarefa em mãos, a mente ainda nas malas que cobriam o piso brilhante.

Então agora, Louis estava sozinho, de frente a caixas com fita isolante, paredes bonitas que ele e seus sapatos de grife não zombam, sem colega de quarto (ainda) e um sentimento muito real de afogamento.

\- Bem – ele murmurou, aspirava como se ele examinasse o ambiente luxuoso com desesperança – Acho que é aqui que tudo começa.

**Author's Note:**

> E ai? Gostaram?   
> Essa tradução foi muito difícil, por favor deixem suas mensagens!


End file.
